


Flying Embers

by saxophonic



Series: Halloween 2014 BAP-tacular [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking Games, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sub-shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/pseuds/saxophonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people attend a Halloween party, accidentally matching costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of sub-shipping in this fic (past relationships, suggested relationships, flirting, etc.) with characters from and between various fandoms. I've tagged both M/M and Multi to reflect this (M/M because the main focus will be on Daehyun/Youngjae, but please expect to see at least suggestions of other pairings).

Youngjae can hear the party by the time he steps on the front walk, bass thumping under the jumbled and muffled conversations. Standing on Hyosung’s doorstep, he braces himself for the onslaught of people and noise once he opens her front door, wishing he had a companion. It’s too bad Junhong got sick. It would have been his first Hyosung-hosted party, and he had a great Spiderman costume. Youngjae sighs as he straightens his costume cap and pushes open the door.

The overwhelming wall sound punches through his gut. Orange and black decorations hang from the walls, the lights dimmed enough to cast shadows without making it too difficult to navigate. He doesn't want to step on anyone’s costume by accident. There are so many people, zombies and vampires and witches and ghosts as far as his eye can see. Hyosung’s themed parties never disappoint. Her house is perfect for lots of people to mill about, standing around or dancing together in small groups. There’s always a mix of people he knows and people he doesn’t. It’s easy to get lost, easy to hide if he wants. He grins and shuts the door behind him.

Snaking through clumps of costumed partygoers, Youngjae nods at acquaintances. He ends up locking eyes with Kyungsoo, leaning against a wall and surrounded by a few friends. Youngjae groans to himself, embarrassed by memory of them drinking a stupid number of shots and making out in Hyosung’s kitchen during the Midsummer party. Kyungsoo looks just as embarrassed under his green makeup, reaching up to touch his prosthetic ear extensions. He flashes fake fangs in a half-hearted grin and Youngjae waves shyly. Kyungsoo returns to his conversation and Youngjae makes no move to interrupt him.

“Youngjae!” someone calls him, piercing through the din. He turns, finding Himchan across the room near one of the refreshments tables waving Youngjae over. He’s with Joonmyeon, the latter dressed in a loud floral button-down and khaki bermuda shorts, a plastic camera around his neck. Joonmyeon takes his leave as Youngjae makes his way over to the three-tiered party fountain, dripping with purplish-red punch. Or maybe it’s wine, but Hyosung is more prudent with her alcohol than that. He bets it’s a light spike of booze, if at all. “Where’s Junhong?”

“I’m glad to see you too, hyung,” Youngjae says dryly. “Junhong is sick and couldn’t come.” He gives Himchan a skeptical once-over. Himchan’s eyeliner is heavy and smoky, dyed-ginger hair pulled back into a high half-pony. His ears are littered with a few extra piercings Youngjae knows are fake, but one of the extra lobe piercings looks real. The lip ring is definitely a clip-on. “What are you supposed to be?”

Himchan scoffs, spreading his arms to show off his plain white tee and studded black leather jacket. Temporary tattoos, which he might have drawn on in permanent marker, crawl above the tee’s neckline. His clear drink sloshes in his glass, but doesn’t spill over. “I am a punk, Youngjae,” he says, gesturing down to distressed skinny jeans, tucked into dark boots. A leather belt adorns his hips, a wallet chain hanging from a front belt loop. Youngjae has trouble taking him seriously, hiding a snicker behind his fist.

“Okay, hyung.” Himchan sneers at him and drinks from his glass, thin metal bands on his fingers catching the light. Youngjae stills his shoulders, but his smile persists. “Make me a drink? You’re better at mixing than I am.”

“Well, you’ll never get better if you keep asking me to do it for you,” Himchan says, shrugging. He tips back his drink, draining the last bit before stepping away from the table. “Police officer, huh?” Youngjae nods. The blue button down and navy slacks were in his closet. Earlier in the week, he made a quick stop at the party store to pick up the badge pin, the officer cap, and the pair of plastic handcuffs. Low effort, high payoff, and ready for the costume party. He looks good, if he does say so himself. “Nice. Haven’t seen one here yet.” They make their way into the kitchen, stepping around a group of zombies swaying to the background music.

The kitchen is sparsely occupied and much less loud. “So, what do you want me to make you?” Beside them, a black cat with painted-on whiskers and a silvery witch in a mid-length dress clink shot glasses before shooting the liquor inside. Youngjae doesn’t recognize them, and they don’t make conversation with Himchan either. They skip the chaser, instead rinsing the glasses before mixing their drinks.

“Something that will get me drunk, but not drunk enough to hook up with Kyungsoo again. Or anyone else, for that matter,” Youngjae says, leaning against the counter to watch Himchan make his drink. “And then I’m drinking beer for the rest of the night. Hard to drink a lot when you’re full, right, hyung?” 

Himchan pauses mid-pour, alarmed. “What do you think is the point of Halloween?” The witch and her familiar slip past them, Youngjae squeezing against the counter to let them through. He watches them go, the bell on the black cat’s collar jingling loud enough for him to hear when she passes.

“Not this Halloween, hyung.” Himchan snorts, shaking his head, and resumes mixing the drink. Youngjae keeps an eye on what he’s mixing, pressing him to stop adding so much booze to the mixers. “Enough, enough!” He doesn’t like the feeling of losing control, just wants to feel the buzz.

“Fine.” Himchan pushes the cup into his hands. “One drink to get you, well, on your way to drunk.” Youngjae accepts it, thanking him. Himchan fixes his own drink, topping off his glass with a generous tilt of soju. “To Halloween,” Himchan toasts.

Youngjae follows his lead, grinning. “To Halloween.” They drink, the alcohol in his cup muted by the sweet and tart juices and judicious splash of soda water. It’s mellow enough to keep him from coughing, but the alcohol is not so hidden that he’ll forget what’s in his drink. Drinkable like a yogurt soju but nowhere near as dangerous, it’s just what he’s looking for tonight. He’ll take it slow and leave once he’s finished thanking Hyosung for inviting him. That should give him enough time to socialize and make a quiet getaway without leaving too early.

“Let’s go find Bbang,” Himchan says, already leading the way. “I bet he's upstairs sulking because Hyosung made him change his costume.”

They dodge around the dancing zombies again, the group somehow having grown in size and collective insobriety during Youngjae’s stay in the kitchen. He apologizes for bumping into one, flashing an apologetic smile and ducking his head. “What’s his costume?”

Himchan turns over his shoulder. “You’ll know it when you see it.” On the stairs, they squish themselves against the rail to get out of the way of a panicked vampire chased by an angry Naruto. As they start moving, Youngjae starts to speak but Himchan cuts him off before he can mouth off. “That wasn’t it, Youngjae.” He makes a noncommittal noise, drowned out by the rest of the party.

The second floor is less packed than the first. It’s easier for Youngjae to hear himself think up here, and he’s less prone to step on someone’s costume. He and Himchan swerve between conversations, stopping to chat with Hyeri. She’s an impressive Jack Skellington in a pinstripe suit and matching bat bowtie. Her face paint makes her eyes look gaunt and widens her mouth with a stitched smile. Youngjae doesn’t have much to say, instead listening to Hyeri and Himchan make pleasant small talk. He keeps a polite face as his mind works to figure out how she knows Himchan. The two of them laugh about old and new bosses until a princess in a sparkling white dress sneaks between them and links arms with Hyeri.

“Sorry,” Sojin says, putting her other palm on Hyeri’s arm, “could I borrow her? It’s kind of an emergency.”

Himchan flashes a genial smile. “Sure, sure, we can catch up some more later,” Himchan says.

“What job did you guys work together, again?” Youngjae asks, once they’re a safe distance out of earshot. “She seemed familiar but I couldn’t place her.”

“We worked the afternoon shift at our campus’ coffee shop, for like, six months,” Himchan says, turning into one of the rooms. “It was a long time ago. She still looks good too, huh?”

Youngjae shrugs, not sure how to respond. “She had a great costume, hyung.”

“Ah, there he is!” Following Himchan’s line of sight, Youngjae can see Yongguk and Jongup standing in the corner, talking over drinks. “Bbang, Bbang!” Youngjae winces at Himchan’s yell across the room.

They weave their way towards the far window. As he gets closer, he can see Jongup looking comfortable in a blue Cinderella costume. The rose gold tiara on his head almost matches his hair color. Yongguk looks less comfortable, his maid uniform jammed over street clothes and lopsided headband. Youngjae wonders if Himchan had anything to do with either costume selection.

“Bbang!” Himchan says once they arrive, reaching immediately up to fix the headband. “Really, you’d look so much better if you’d just wear the thing by itself.”

“I don’t get why my costume wasn’t good enough for Hyosung noona,” Yongguk says, mumbling and letting Himchan fuss. Jongup raises his beer in greeting, Youngjae responds in kind.

“Because a green shirt and blue jeans doesn’t make you Luigi,” Himchan says crisply. He hands his drink to Yongguk and starts retying the apron. “Hold still while I fix your bow, Bbang.” Yongguk’s mouth thins into a tight line as he accepts his fate.

Youngjae reaches for Jongup’s wand-sized scepter, and Jongup angles it out if his grasp at the last moment. “Did you not have a good costume either, Jonguppie?” asks Youngjae, reaching for the scepter again.

This time, Jongup lets him grab it. “No, I came as Cinderella,” he says, nodding. “The costume store didn’t have Anna, and they were all out of Elsa. This was pretty close. I like it.” Youngjae swishes the wand over his cup, tapping the rim and making up spells. “Hyung, I’m not the fairy godmother. That isn’t a wand.”

“It’s close enough.” Youngjae taps him on the forehead, making Jongup flinch.

“Huh? Where am I?” Jongup blinks. “Who are you? What are you supposed to be?”

“I’m -- Jongup, I’m a police officer,” Youngjae says, brow furrowing. “How many beers have you had to drink?”

He sighs. “No, it was just...you said it was a wand…,” he struggles for words. Youngjae shrugs, frowning at him with concern. “Nevermind, hyung.” Jongup snatches his scepter back, shoulders tense and face frowning. “Where’s Junhong?”

“Yeah,” Yongguk says, handing Himchan’s drink back to him. “I thought he was going to come along with you.”

“He got sick and couldn’t come,” Youngjae says, realization dawning that he’ll have to repeat himself when Hyosung asks. She’s pretty good at remembering who’s supposed to attend her parties.

Himchan sighs, wedging himself between Jongup and Yongguk, draping an arm around Jongup’s shoulders. “So Jongup, what’s new?”

Youngjae tunes out the conversation, edging closer to the window. He pulls out his phone and checks the time. Almost an hour and he hasn’t seen Hyosung. He looks down into his drink, gauging how much longer he has to nurse this before he can switch to beer. He wonders how long it will take him to get through three drinks. That seems like a polite amount of time before he can go home. _Parties are exhausting even when you like the people you’re with_ , he thinks, gaze shifting out the window to watch a few people move along the sidewalk. One person in a black and white striped shirt seems to hustle, speed-walking around the group in front of them and turning on to Hyosung’s front walk.

***

Daehyun picks up the pace as he rounds the corner of the block. He hates to be late for a good party, but he got off work late then left his apartment late and the bus was late and....

This party better be everything Himchan promised him it’ll be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people attend a Halloween party, accidentally matching costumes.

_Hyung, I’m here? Where are you?_ Daehyun sends the text and keeps his phone in his hand, nervous alone at this party. He doesn’t know anyone except for his hyung from work, and Himchan is nowhere in sight. It isn’t that he doesn’t like talking with strangers, getting to know people in this snapshot of their life. It’s just easier when he’s got a home base he can retreat to when things get weird or awkward or stressful. Daehyun had counted on Himchan being home base.

And he hasn’t replied to Daehyun’s arrival text. Or any of his desperate texts sent thereafter. _Are you at the party yet? I’m inside now, walking around downstairs hyung._ He rereads their conversation, sighing and crossing his arms. The phone is still silent and still not vibrating in his grip.

Against the far wall in one of the front rooms, Daehyun spots a punch fountain. He makes a beeline for it, hoping it’s spiked. He doesn’t see any bottles of alcohol, and some of the partygoers are keeping a close eye on him as he approaches the punch bowl. Underneath the table are two coolers, one of which Daehyun discovers is mostly full with cans of beer. He shuts the cooler, foregoing checking the other in favor of a plastic cup for punch. Daehyun ignores the ladle on the fountain’s bottommost tier, holding his cup under one of the streams and letting it fill that way. The punch doesn’t taste like it has much kick to it, but a little booze is better than none.

Himchan still hasn’t texted him back. Daehyun worries his lip, pocketing his phone in defeat. He dances his way back across the house to the other room, betting on finding snacks.

His gamble pays off. The table in this room teems with different snacks, salty chips and sweet candies. He grabs a cup and scoops up some shrimp crackers. “Uh, hello.” Daehyun looks up into bright red eyes. “I haven’t seen you before.”

Daehyun grins what he hopes is a winning smile. “Yeah, hi. My first time here. I was supposed to meet a friend but I guess he isn’t here yet.” He laughs, high-pitched and fueled in part by nerves. “I’m Daehyun.”

“I’m Jongin.” The demon cocks his head, horned headband slipping a bit with the movement, and smiles back. “How do you know Hyosung noona?” he asks, pushing the headband back into place.

“Hyosung?”

“I guess it’s your friend that knows her,” he says, chuckling and scooping up crackers for himself. His nails are short and painted black. Red bat wings peek over his shoulders, strapped on like a backpack. His black button down is open halfway up his torso, showing off a red design painted on his chest. A red spiked tail hangs down between legs clad in tight black pants.

Jongin turns back to him, scarlet eyes checking Daehyun out as he steps back. “Well, if you don’t find your friend,” his eyes flash up to Daehyun’s, “I’ll be around.” He turns and disappears into the crowd, Daehyun watching him leave as his throat goes dry.

Out of habit, he pulls out his phone to check for any message. Fifteen minutes and still nothing from Himchan. He should have asked Jongin’s number while he had the chance, but that might have been too soon to ask. Maybe if his hyung doesn’t pull through, he’ll wander around the party until he finds the demon again. From that looks of it, he wouldn’t have that bad of a night.

“Hey, have we met before?” Daehyun turns, looking down into a half-bandaged face. Chin-length blonde hair sticks out of the bandages at odd angles.

“Maybe? Do you know a Kim Himchan?” he asks, unable to recognize the wrapped woman. Burns ward patient, or mummy? He can’t tell. Maybe it’s both.

She laughs, covering her open mouth as she calms herself. “Ohh, so you must be his work friend, right?”

The mummy -- Daehyun’s decided -- sips her beer when he nods. “Yeah, I’m Daehyun.”

“Hana,” she offers, reaching to tap her beer can against his plastic cup. Hana turns, waving a wrapped hand. “Jieun! Come meet Himchan’s friend!”

A woman around the same height as Hana weaves through the crowd. She wears a long blue wig under a witch’s hat, black veil hanging from the back of the brim. The fake spiders and spider webs on her costume become more obvious the closer she gets. A particularly hairy-looking one sits on the front of her hat, beady eyes reflecting light. Daehyun doesn’t like looking at it. “This is Daehyun. Daehyun, Jieun.” Hana gestures between them.

Daehyun clutches tighter both his drink and snack cups, put off by the spiders. “Nice to meet you,” he manages.

“Has he met Hyosung unnie?” Jieun asks Hana, before re-addressing the question to Daehyun. “She’s the one who likes for us to throw these parties. Well, most of the time, anyway.”

Daehyun shakes his head. “Are the three of you are roommates, then?”

“There are four of us, actually,” Hana says. “Let’s go find unnie. She’ll probably know where Himchan is.” Jieun takes Hana by the hand, and Daehyun follows the pair as they wind through the party. He tosses his empty snack cup into a trashcan when they pass one. Still trailing a safe distance, he slips his phone from his pocket. Daehyun sighs at the screen, swiping in his passcode to look for messages that aren’t there. He sends off another text, letting Himchan know he’s met up with Hana and Jieun, and to text him back, please?

Hana and Jieun point out bathrooms and the direction of the kitchen as they pass, Daehyun making a mental note for later. He makes a practice of knowing where the bathrooms are, just in case. Right now, a princess in a white dress and a skeleton woman in a black pinstripe suit are knocking on the door, asking if the occupant is okay.

The trio turns into one of the back rooms, Daehyun’s attention drawn by loud laughter from a group near the corner. “Hyosung unnie!”

A woman in a long black and red gown turns, mid-laugh. Black sleeves extend down her arms, and her bodice checkered with black and white, with a large red heart in the center. A heart crown sits atop her wavy purple hair. They head towards her, more hearts and playing card motifs apparent in the details of her dress. Daehyun recognizes Hyosung as the Queen of Hearts, smile stiffening when she lays eyes on Daehyun. Standing beside her is the Bride of Frankenstein in a pale gown, shocks of white streaking in her long dark hair and lips painted dark.

He swallows down unease before it can bubble out as rapid-fire chatter, feeling much less bold about his own DIY-style robber costume. It's rushed and boring in comparison. At least he had the presence of mind to yank on a black beanie and black knit gloves before he left his apartment. He should have thought to spring for a black eye mask.

Jieun leans in, whispering in Hyosung’s ear. The Queen looks him over, before whispering back. Daehyun’s skin crawls with the sensation they’re talking about him. The Bride of Frankenstein leans in, introducing herself. “Hi, I’m Sunhwa.”

“Daehyun. Nice to meet you,” he says. “I like your costume. Bride of Frankenstein, really nice.”

“Thanks!” She smiles, it feels genuine. “What are you, a mime?”

Daehyun laughs, shaking his head. “No, I'm not a mime. I’d make a terrible mime.” He hunches his shoulders, looking around as he rubs his hands together. “I’m a robber.” 

“Ah, really?” she asks, quirking an eyebrow. Next to them, the two women break apart, Hyosung nodding.

“Off with his head?” asks Jieun, eyebrows raised. Daehyun blinks. Did he hear that right? 

She considers him, and Daehyun tries not to breathe. The room seems quieter, or maybe that’s just him. “Not...off with his head,” she announces, then leans in. “Your costume’s kind of plain, but at least you put some effort into it. Plus, it’s your first time here. You’re allowed a little leeway, I think.” He’s grateful Himchan emphasized the costume part of the party. He’s quite attached to his head, although he’s not sure what would happen if Hyosung found costume unsatisfactory. “Thanks for coming, Daehyun.”

He nods, relieved and a bit confused. “Thanks for having me.”

“Of course!” she says.

“I found him looking lost by the front snack table. He’s looking for Himchan.” Hana wraps her arm around Jieun’s waist. She slides in beside her, ducking her head beneath the wide brim. “Have you seen him?”

Hyosung purses her lips, humming. “I saw him earlier tonight but not in the past hour.”

“I think I saw Himchan and the others going out back not too long ago,” Sunhwa says, gesturing over her shoulder.

She offers to walk him out back, but Daehyun declines. “It’s no trouble on my own,” he says, even when Hana insists. “Thank you again.” He leaves them a few minutes earlier than he feels is polite for a first introduction. He hopes they can forgive him, but he isn’t too worried. The women relocate themselves to new conversations before he manages to squeeze out of the room.

While refilling his almost-empty glass of punch, his phone vibrates in his pocket. Daehyun almost drops his cup in a fit of excitement.

_Sorry! Missed your messages. Out back keukeukeu we’re playing games~ Join us_

Daehyun angles his shoulder back to let a few people reach past him as he pockets his phone. He pushes down the hallway towards the back door, waiting for the flow of people to come inside before stepping into the brisk night air.

The back patio is narrow and most of the people are smoking. Daehyun scans the people, hoping Himchan isn’t wearing a mask. Or making out with someone already, like a tall Phantom of the Opera is with someone Daehyun can’t quite make out. It’s definitely not Christine sitting with him on the far bench.

“Daehyun!” Daehyun snaps his attention toward the tall backyard fence. Himchan waves him over from one of the benches on either side of a crowded table. He's dyed his hair and pulled it back, and his ears glitter with piercings past the lobe.

Daehyun whistles, walking closer. “Wow, hyung, are those real?”

Himchan shrugs, moving his pack of cigarettes and scooting closer to a young man in a Cinderella costume. “I’m a hard man now, Daehyun. I don’t care about the rules.”

“A _hard_ man, hyung?” Daehyun snickers, sitting on the edge of the bench. Himchan’s elbow digs into his ribs, and Daehyun squirms.

“Shut up,” he says. “You know what I mean.” The French maid across from Himchan coughs, looking from Himchan to Daehyun and raising his eyebrows. “Oh right. Introductions. Everyone, this is Daehyun. Daehyun, you know me, and this is Jongup.” Himchan leans his arm on Cinderella’s shoulder. “Youngjae was sitting there, but he’s in the bathroom.” Himchan points at the empty space across from Daehyun, then at the maid. “That’s Yongguk. And that’s Joonmyeon.” Next to the maid, a blonde in the loud floral shirt smiles and nods. “And...Joonmyeon’s friends.” The grin droops to a scowl. Himchan laughs, loud and hiccupping.

The red devil sitting beside Joonmyeon waves a small, plastic trident. “I’m Sehun.”

Next to Cinderella, someone leans over the table. Cinderella, no, Jongup leans back to let the young man in an ugly sweater vest introduce himself. “Jongdae,” he says from behind thick fake glasses.

The werewolf in plaid at the other end of the bench nods at him, slinging an arm around the nerd stereotype. Brown fur sprouts from the sleeves of his shirt. “Minseok.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Daehyun says as he finishes acknowledging them all.

Himchan plays with his cigarettes, like he’s not sure if he should let himself smoke or not. “Let’s play another round or two in while we wait for Youngjae to come back,” he says. “You in for Baskin Robbins 31?”

Daehyun grins. “Yeah, I’m in.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people attend a Halloween party, accidentally matching costumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [andnowforyaya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya) for helping look over this chapter! ♥♥♥  
> Any remaining errors are my own.

Youngjae shuts off the faucet and dries his hands on the black and orange striped towels. The small pumpkin he spots next to the hand soap adds another nice festive touch. As he leaves the bathroom, he wonders whose idea it was to decorate in the bathroom, too.

He winds through people to get to a cooler in the front room, grabbing a beer before he heads outside again. He keeps his head out of conversations until he reaches the hallway leading out back.

“Yoo Youngjae!” Someone grabs his arm, whirling him around, and he meets Sunhwa’s wide and bright eyes. Youngjae is suspicious (and a little bit terrified) to know what got her so excited.

He looks from Sunhwa to Hana to Jieun, faces at varying degrees of excitement. “What’s going on, noona?”

“So this guy just came by looking for Himchan,” Hana says, playing with a mummy wrap dangling from her wrist. “Are you guys still outside? That’s where we sent him.”

Youngjae narrows his eyes, flicking them over to gauge Sunhwa and Jieun’s reactions. Sunhwa’s excitement has turned sly, and Jieun seems...less than thrilled about this conversation. “Yeah, I was heading back outside. Why?”

“Okay good,” Sunhwa says, tossing her hair, “He’s also your type, so you should definitely meet him.”

“What?” Youngjae squawks, lips curling back in disgust. How dare she assume he has a type? Youngjae straightens his posture and waves a hand in the air, dismissing the idea. He doesn’t have a type; he just likes who he likes. “What are you talking about? I don’t have a type!”

Hana hides a giggle behind her cup, and Jieun’s eyes twinkle. “Yes, you do,” Sunhwa says. “He’s tall with these wet, dark eyes and nice, pretty lips. And his ears kinda stick out. It’s all part of your type.”

Youngjae’s jaw drops with disgust and he jerks his head back. “Oh my god, Sunhwa noona, no. I don’t have a type,” he insists, “but even if I did, it wouldn’t be that.”

“No, he’s definitely your type.” Hana takes the cup away from her mouth and holds it with both hands, adding, “Because Jieun doesn’t like him.”

“Oh my god, Hana, that’s not true,” Jieun says, quick to defend herself. “I don’t hate everyone Youngjae wants to hook up with.”

“You don’t like most of them,” Hana amends, leaning her shoulder to bump Jieun’s in a gentle nudge.

“I mean,” Sunhwa says, “Hana’s right, though. You don’t really like this one and you don’t like Kyungsoo.”

Jieun scowls and adjusts her hat, hairy plastic spider wobbling with the disturbance. “I don’t like Kyungsoo because of what he did last New Year’s Eve in the potted plants out front.” Hana bites her lips to keep from laughing. Jieun drapes an arm around Hana’s shoulders. “And I don’t like this one yet because I barely know him!”

“I don’t have a type,” Youngjae insists. He frowns, bringing his finger to his lips when he looks away. “Kyungsoo doesn’t count,” he adds as a quiet afterthought.

Sunhwa rolls her eyes back to Youngjae. “He counts.” She stares at his finger for a moment before grabbing his wrist and pulling it from his mouth. “Stop biting your nails. You have nice hands and you’re ruining them.”

Hana and Jieun both shift their gaze to Sunhwa. “You know,” Hana says, pointing at Sunhwa, “You’ve got pretty eyes. And soft lips.”

“Your ears kind of stick out, too. In a cute way,” says Jieun, grinning. “Maybe I should try to hate you, you know, just to round out the checklist.” They look between Sunhwa and Youngjae with expectation. His face flushes with hot embarrassment. Youngjae pulls his free hand from her grasp and pulls the brim of his police officer’s cap lower on his forehead. Would he date his noona? He doesn’t want to think too hard on that tonight.

She’s just as flustered. “You guys are too much, really,” she says, turning on them. “He’s like, little brother cute.” Youngjae’s eyes wander towards the door. “And the mission is not me, it’s him.”

“Thanks for the heads up about the new guy,” he says, “but he doesn’t sound that hot the way you talk about him, so I think I’ll pass.”

Sunhwa sighs, a noisy puff of air she punctuates with a flick of her head. “Just try and talk to him when you go outside. It’s all I’m suggesting.” Jieun shrugs, silencing herself with her drink. Hana nods at him.

“See you all later,” he says, extracting himself from their circle and slipping between people as he moves towards the door.

Outside, Amber and Ailee have taken over the back-corner bench. Youngjae still can’t quite place their costumes, dressed in matching school uniforms. Amber’s hair is re-dyed a sandy blonde and kept short. Her maroon jacket fits well over her white button-down. Her striped green tie matches the green checkered pants. Dressed in a matching seifuku, Ailee’s long teal hair tumbles in tumble waves past her shoulders. The bow on her maroon blouse and her mid-length skirt match the green checkered fabric of Amber’s pants. The pair lean close together, whispering. Youngjae averts his eyes to allow them their privacy.

Yifan and Baekhyun stand around the picnic table Youngjae left when he went to the bathroom. Yifan rearranges his hair into a half-ponytail high on his head, holding the string to his Phantom of the Opera half-mask between his teeth. Baekhyun, in a black cloak with a high, stiff collar, lingers nearby, a beer in each hand. He hands a beer over once Yifan puts the mask on again.

“Twenty-eight, twenty-nine,” says Jongup.

Himchan punches his fist into the air. “Thirty!”

The new person hanging off the bench next to Himchan groans and drinks. “This is so not fair.”

Youngjae walks around behind Yongguk to take his spot. “Still playing the same game, huh?” he asks. Youngjae had left the others before another round of Baskin Robbins 31, a drinking game where players can say up to three sequential numbers before their neighbor can add to the chain. The unlucky person who calls out thirty-one must drink. Himchan had begun scheming for Youngjae to call out thirty-one when Youngjae announced his bathroom break.

“Hey! Youngjae!” Himchan’s smile tugs his mouth lopsided, and his face burns pink. The alcohol has made him louder and more gregarious than usual. “You’re back! We saved your seat,” he says as Youngjae plops back down beside Yongguk.

“I noticed,” he says with dry sarcasm. “Thanks.” Himchan’s pack of cigarettes is gone, Youngjae assumes back in his pocket to keep him from playing with it. Or maybe he gave it to Yongguk for safe-keeping. Youngjae doesn’t care enough to ask. “So who’s this?”

Squished-in across from him is someone he’s never seen before, dressed in a clingy long-sleeve striped shirt. Brown bangs peek out from beneath a black beanie. His nose is high and wide, chin narrow and jaw angles soft. The newcomer’s eyes are dark brown, opened wide as he stares at Youngjae. Full, pink lips part as he swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing. 

“This is Daehyun,” Himchan says, grinning. Youngjae can’t tell if he’s being coy or if Himchan’s at that state of inebriation where he thinks everything he does is sly. “He’s the co-worker I was talking about earlier.” Himchan pats Daehyun’s shoulder and gestures with the drink in his other hand. “Daehyun, this is Youngjae.”

“Youngjae,” Daehyun licks his lips and swallows again, blinking. “Nice to meet you,” he says, way too fast.

“Nice to meet you, too, Daehyun,” Youngjae says, acknowledging him with caution. Daehyun smiles, cheeks bunching and dimples cutting across them like whiskers. Youngjae looks away, struggling to find a place to rest his eyes. He settles on his drink and knocks back a swallow. He can feel Daehyun’s eyes on him. Youngjae wishes he’d stop staring.

“Okay, Himchan, start us off,” Yongguk says. “Wait, Youngjae, you’re playing again, right?”

“Yeah,” he says, meeting Yongguk’s eyes, “I’m playing this round.”

“Baskin Robbins, thirty-one!” Himchan says in sing-song, Youngjae and many of the others joining in chorus.

“One-two-three,” Daehyun says, holding his glass with both hands. He looks away when Youngjae glances at him. Finally.

“Four,” Youngjae says. 

Yongguk looks over at Joonmyeon. “Five, six, seven.” They trail around the table, spouting off the next one, two, or three numbers in a fast sequence.

“Twenty-five,” says Jongup.

Himchan points at himself, then Daehyun, then Youngjae, eyes lighting up. Youngjae realizes his plan the same moment as Daehyun. “Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, Yoo Youngjae!”

Daehyun's grin spreads so broad across his cheeks, his eyes squeezed into pleased crescents. “Twenty-nine, thirty!”

Youngjae groans, clutching his chest. “Why did I agree to play?” he mourns before drinking from his beer. It sloshes in his stomach. Wiping his mouth as Himchan starts off the next round again, he turns to Yongguk. “One-two!”

Sehun is the unlucky thirty-one this round, drinking a few gulps as he clings to Joonmyeon. Next round, werewolf Minseok takes great pleasure in making Jongdae almost finish his beer. Soon enough, Youngjae manages to exact some revenge on his tricky hyungs, rocking back in forth in his seat as he laughs, “Thirty, Yongguk hyung!”

Somewhere between Minseok drinking (to Baekhyun and Jongdae’s utter delight) and Sehun drinking again, Youngjae sneaks enough sips to finish his beer. Two drinks down, one to go before he can leave. He can even tell Sunhwa about having spoken to Daehyun, albeit for a few seconds of introductions. Youngjae is having a great time, and everything is turning out more or less how he hoped it would.

“I’m going back inside for another beer,” Youngjae says, standing when it’s Himchan’s turn to drink. “Keep playing without me, I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll go with you,” Daehyun says, shooting to his feet. He wobbles a bit, before gaining his balance. “I need a drink break and another bathroom. I mean, a bathroom break and another drink.” He laughs at himself, stepping away from the table to meet Youngjae coming around the other side. He’s a little taller than Youngjae, maybe by a centimeter or two.

Himchan watches them leave until Youngjae shoots him a look over his shoulder. Himchan ducks his head back in the game. “So, Yongguk, I guess that means you’re next. One, two, three!”

“So, Youngjae,” Daehyun says, following him towards the house, “how do you know Himchan?”

Youngjae opens the door for him. “We met at university. It’s kind of a weird story.” He follows Daehyun inside. 

“I love weird stories,” Daehyun says, turning to grin at him, “and you already know how I know Himchan. I guess he talks about me a lot.”

“Not really,” Youngjae says, “just tonight.”

“Oh,” Daehyun says, smile faltering, “that makes sense. Still, I wanna know the story.”

Youngjae ignores his question, pulling on Daehyun’s sleeve to stop them in front of the kitchen. “Drinks first or bathroom first?”

“Bathroom,” Daehyun says, laughing a little. He toes closer to Youngjae, letting a group of people pass. “I saw one down here but it looked occupied when I came in.”

“There’s probably a shorter line up stairs,” Youngjae says, angling his body to let the group through. “Do you know where it is?” 

“Hey, you,” someone says, stopping in front of Youngjae. Her makeup has faded around her mouth, but she still looks the part of the Pumpkin King. “Youngjae, right? Have you seen Himchan around? We're looking for a place where Minah can sit down.” Beside her, Sojin helps support a scarecrow as she drinks from her cup. Youngjae hopes Minah’s drinking water. Rough nights don’t have a chance of becoming okay mornings without it.

“Yeah,” Youngjae gestures toward the back door, “he’s outside drinking at the table. Have fun.” He looks over at Sojin and Minah, offering them a hopeful smile. “Or maybe, good luck.” Hyeri nods and they push past him. Youngjae turns his attention back to Daehyun. “Okay, so where were we? Bathroom?”

“Yeah.” Daehyun nods, eyes bright. “Do you know everyone at this party?”

“No,” he says, pressing forward. Daehyun follows him, so Youngjae drops the hold on his sweater. “Sometimes I know more, but there’s always new people. I just met Hyeri tonight, too. Or maybe got re-acquainted with, I’m not sure.” They pass the line of people for the main downstairs bathroom as they head for the staircase. “Do you honestly want to hear how Himchan and I met?”

“Yeah,” Daehyun says. “Or like, I don’t know, where do you work? Did you grow up around here, is that why you went to university here? Or is it like, maybe, you came here and home is far away?”

“Wow, ask me for my life story, why don’t you?” says Youngjae, dripping with sarcasm and starting up the stairs. Daehyun grins up at him. “So, I’m from Seoul. Himchan and I met at the university, in one of the English language classes. And I became friends with Himchan because a _noraebang_ double-booked the room and he suggested sharing. There wasn’t that many of us, so we didn’t mind.”

“Are you good?” asks Daehyun.

Youngjae isn’t sure whether he means proficient at English or singing, so he pretends not to hear. “What? Then Himchan wouldn’t stop talking to me and Jongup and I found out we liked some of the same _manhwa_ and webtoons. Then our time was up and we were making plans for _noraebang_ the next week,”

Daehyun wrinkles nose. “I thought you said it was a weird story.”

At the top of the stairs, Youngjae hooks a sharp left. “It is!” insists Youngjae. “What kind of _noraebang_ overbooks its rooms like that? I’ve never had it happen before.”

“C’mon, it’s not that weird,” Daehyun says, slurring a little. He follows Youngjae around the turn, although it isn’t much further to the bathroom line. It has about five people fewer than the one downstairs. “I thought you guys had, like, I dunno. Cousins in common or something.”

Youngjae snorts. “Cousins? No.” Daehyun scoots closer. “So what did you say your costume was, again? Mime? Because you’re a terrible mime right now.”

“I didn’t,” Daehyun says, “I’m...actually, I probably shouldn’t tell you.” He glances down to Youngjae’s hips where the plastic handcuffs hang from his belt loop. “I’m supposed to be a robber.”

“So what?” Youngjae asks, bouncing his foot to make the handcuffs jiggle. “You think I’m gonna use these on you, huh?” Daehyun’s confusion breaks into laughter, loud and merry. He looks so ridiculous, Youngjae laughs too, warmth blossoming in his chest. Huh, maybe he better grab his own cup of water when they swing by the cooler for their beers. “So what about you?”

“What _about_ me?”

“Why did you decide to move to Seoul?” asks Youngjae. Daehyun licks his lips and laughs, quieter this time, looking down at his feet. “Yeah, come on. You probably hide your accent better when you’re not...however many drinks in.”

Youngjae thinks he can see blush spread across Daehyun’s cheeks in the dim light. “I moved from Busan to Seoul for university,” he says. “I did well enough in my communications and business classes. Now I work with Himchan.” They edge up a spot in line after a ghost leaves the bathroom. “So where do you work?”

“I work in my field, kind of?” says Youngjae. Daehyun pulls off his beanie to smooth his hair, eyes still glued to Youngjae. “I do a lot of computer programming, mostly. I’m decent at repair but most of the money’s in programming.”

“You must be really smart, and good with your hands too,” Daehyun says, nodding and licking his lips. “Like, if you can do all that computer stuff.”

“I mean,” Youngjae shrugs, “I do alright.”

The bathroom door opens, casting them in high relief for a moment as the guest before them enters. Youngjae notices a delicate freckle almost centered under Daehyun’s left eye, calling attention to their shape. He likes the way Daehyun’s eyes look when he smiles, likes the way Daehyun smiling makes him want to laugh. “What?” Daehyun asks, fingers stilling and making his hair stick up between them. The door closes, and it’s dark again.

“You’ve...You’re not helping your hat hair,” Youngjae says. Daehyun grins, embarrassed. He pulls the beanie back on his head, smoothing it down behind his ears. It makes his ears seem bigger since they stick out more than normal. It’s kind of cute, actually.

_Oh, no._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people attend a Halloween party, accidentally matching costumes.

After Daehyun slips into the bathroom, Youngjae waits to the side of the door for him. “I’m not in line,” he says to assure the man in the banana suit behind him. The banana nods, and Youngjae returns to his thoughts.

Daehyun isn’t cute, he’s just new, right? And even if he was cute, that doesn’t mean Youngjae wants to kiss him. Or will kiss him. He should stop thinking about kissing and Daehyun in such proximity to each other, lest those ideas mix.

Although, would it be such a terrible thing if it happened?

_This is Himchan hyung’s fault for bringing him here. And Sunhwa noona’s fault for suggesting things,_ Youngjae assures himself, worrying the corner of his fourth fingernail. _I’m overreacting._

The door jiggles with Daehyun’s struggles to open it. Youngjae laughs and Daehyun emerges soon after. “Sorry,” he says, laughing along, “Thanks for waiting.”

Youngjae shakes his head. “Don’t mind,” he says, waving his hand and pushing off from the wall. Daehyun follows him down the stairs.

“So, like, what songs do you like to sing?” asks Daehyun, voice cutting through the din. “What are some of your favorites?”

“Oh, I like to sing lots of different genres. Lately, I’ve been listening to a lot of Western R&B,” says Youngjae, glancing behind him to make himself heard. “It’s so fun to sing. You probably know Alicia Keys, right? Her songs are amazing.”

Daehyun nods with excited vigor. “Yeah! I love singing R&B! Any ballad-type songs, too.” At the bottom of the stairs, Youngjae scouts the party for the safest route to the cooler. “Himchan’s mentioned going out a few times after work, but nothing’s ever come of it. You seem like you’d be really good.”

“I have fun,” Youngjae says. The zombies from earlier are wobbling more than swaying to the music. It looks like they need water more than he does. He wonders if they’d accept a few cups from him. “I used to take lessons and sing in a club when I was in high school.” He starts carving a path for them through the people. Maybe he’ll just offer a careful suggestion to the zombies that water is plentiful in the kitchen, or bottled in their own cooler.

“Woah, me too!” Daehyun touches a hand to his chest. “I used to take lessons too! Our high school club was pretty small, but we’d perform at school showcases.” The words spill out in an excited chatter. Youngjae doesn’t have trouble keeping up. “We’d perform in Korean, mostly. You remember that song by DBSK? Like, before they split apart. Mirotic? That was one we did. I like singing high notes, and some if it was hard for me. I mean, it was tough, but I like a challenge.”

“Mirotic, oh yeah,” Youngjae grins, looking over his shoulder at Daehyun. “That’s always a fun one.” He turns his attention forward in time to avoid bumping into Hyosung’s gesturing arm. “Woah!”

“Sorry,” she says, breaking from her conversation with a good-looking firefighter. “Oh! Youngjae! I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, noona,” Youngjae says. The fireman cocks his head. Youngjae recognizes Kikwang under the red plastic firefighter’s helmet. He looks good in a clingy blue tee and baggy black pants, embellished down the outer seams and leg hems with highlighter yellow duct tape. Thick red suspenders hold them up. Hyosung releases one of the straps, smoothing her palm over it before dropping her hand. Youngjae takes a step back, chewing the inside of his cheek. He has the uncomfortable feeling like he and Daehyun shouldn’t stay long or make too much conversation.

Her eyes flash between the two of them, resting on Daehyun. “So you found Himchan and everyone? Good.”

“Yes, thank you noona,” Daehyun says. “And thanks again. It’s a great party. I’ve never been to anything like this before!”

She grins at them, wide and genuine. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourselves.” Youngjae nods, ready to make his escape and leave Kikwang and Hyosung to return to whatever it was they were discussing. “I haven’t seen Junhong around tonight, actually. I thought he was coming with you?”

“He couldn’t make it,” Youngjae says, for the third time. He hopes it’s the last. “He felt too sick to come.”

Hyosung pouts. “Aww, poor Junhongie. I hope he feels better soon.”

“Me too,” Youngjae says. Daehyun’s brow creases, eyes flicking between Hyosung and Youngjae. His mouth purses like he needs a physical barrier to restrain him from interrupting with questions.

“Have fun, alright?” she says, turning back to talk with Kikwang. He smiles at them, nodding at Youngjae.

Daehyun follows close when Youngjae presses between groups of people. “So, Youngjae,” he says, “who’s Junhong?”

“Oh, he’s a friend of ours, Himchan and me and everyone,” Youngjae says. “He’s a cute kid, pretty tall. He was with me when we shared a room Himchan and all them. Junhong’s a decent singer, but he can rap really fast. Different pitches too, you know? It’s so cool.” Daehyun and Youngjae wait in line behind one of the zombies, who is raiding the water bottle cooler. Youngjae nods in approval. 

“My rap is cool,” Daehyun says. He crosses his arms over his chest as he leans back. “Yeahhh,” he says in English, drawing out vowel sounds and raising one side of his lips. 

Rocking from one foot to the other, Youngjae laughs, loud and convulsive, and pushes at Daehyun’s shoulder. “What are you doing?” he asks between breaths. “What is that? What kind of rap is that?”

Grinning and pleased with himself, Daehyun uncrosses his arms, re-crossing them as he leans the other way. “It’s my style, it’s my style,” he says, giggling. “Yeahhh.”

“Oh my god!” Youngjae pushes him again. “Himchan never said you were this ridiculous.” Daehyun starts to lose his balance, but Youngjae grabs him by the arm on instinct. Once in his grasp, he pulls Daehyun back upright. Some of the people around them spare Daehyun a glance before turning away again. “Wow. Just wow.”

“Hey, you pushed me!” he says, indignant. The zombie closes the cooler, looking over their shoulder at Youngjae and Daehyun before moving out of the way.

“Did I do that?” Youngjae asks, sarcasm dripping from each word. He squats down to open the beer cooler, handing one to Daehyun. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Daehyun says, opening it. Youngjae takes a beer of his own, sparing a glance for the water cooler before deciding against it. He figures he’s fine for now, at least. “I can do a decent beatbox, but I’m not actually good at rap. Just so you know.”

“I thought that was obvious. Was I supposed to be wondering?” Daehyun catches his eye in a deadpan. Youngjae loses his composure, ducking his head and laughing.

“So hilarious, Youngjae,” says Daehyun, tone wry. When Youngjae looks back up at him, Daehyun’s mouth twists at the corners like he’s fighting a smile.

Youngjae grins at him, turning away. “Let’s go back outside. I bet the others have raffled off our seats by now.” He considers his options for revenge if this proves to be true. At university, he’d just call Himchan early on Sunday and ask him why he wasn’t in class. Youngjae often sent Himchan lurching out of bed, babbling on the phone about how late he is before realizing he didn’t have class. There was nothing more satisfying than angry, sleepy Himchan telling him to fuck off before hanging up.

“If they have, I’ll hide Himchan’s pens for a week. I want to sit down.”

“Good idea,” Youngjae says, satisfied with Daehyun’s immediate answer. He pushes through the hitch in his throat, fluttering with excitement. His cheeks ache. He wants to rub the heel of his palm over the apples of his cheeks to soothe them. “Excuse us,” Youngjae murmurs as they skirt around the witch and cat from earlier.

“I don’t think he will, though. There weren’t that many people outside playing, right?”

“Well, Yifan hyung and Baekhyun hyung were standing and playing. They might’ve taken our seats,” Youngjae says. “Or maybe, what time is it? Yifan hyung mentioned he had another Halloween party to stop by. He and Baekhyun could’ve left already.” 

They pause at the hallway leading out back, waiting for the bottleneck to open up. Daehyun’s arm presses against Youngjae’s as he moves closer. He switches his beer to the other hand and pulls back a striped sleeve to check his watch. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Ahh, yeah, then I think they’re gone. Never mind, our seats are probably safe,” Youngjae says. Daehyun grabs his elbow, stopping him.

“Can we...can we grab some snacks to take outside?” Daehyun asks, letting go of Youngjae. “I didn’t eat much dinner.” He laughs at himself, sounding hollow and apologetic.

“Oh, yeah,” Youngjae says, nodding. “Yeah, they’re over there. I can save you a spot outside, if you want? I’m not...well...is there _Ojingeo Ttangkong_ left?”

Daehyun shrugs. “I don’t know. You could come and check with me,” he says, “you know...if you want.”

Instead of water, food could suffice to slow the effects of the beer. It seems like a reasonable alternative, and he’s on his last drink before he’s going to leave anyway. Besides, what’s a party if he doesn’t have something to snack on, right? “Yeah, okay.” Youngjae tries not to find endearing the way Daehyun brightens. His attempt isn’t too successful, and he ends up smiling back. Daehyun grabs his wrist to keep him close as he leads the way to the snack table. Halfway there he notices Sunhwa and Hana watching him from their circle of conversation across the room. Sunhwa wiggles her eyebrows at him, Hana just grins.

He pouts at them, face growing hot before he looks away. It doesn’t matter what they think, anyway.

***

Daehyun isn’t sure how he’s managed to stay close to Youngjae this whole time, but he’s grateful. It’s so embarrassing. He’s been more touch-heavy with Youngjae than he is with most people. But Youngjae doesn’t seem to mind so much. Or could it be he’s too polite to say anything? Daehyun decides to back it off a little, letting go of Youngjae’s wrist, or he’ll scare Youngjae away for sure.

He hopes there’s _Ojingeo Ttangkong_ , or another snack Youngjae likes. Or if nothing catches his appetite, maybe Youngjae will stay to talk with him some more, anyway. 

A goblin with long pointed ears clears away from the table just as they reach it. Youngjae seems to recognize him, eyes going wide, but Daehyun doesn’t want to ask. “I don’t see any,” Daehyun says, grabbing a cup and going for the shrimp crackers again. “Looks like there’s just these and corn chips and candy left.” He takes extra crackers, in case Himchan steals a few when they get outside.

“This is okay,” Youngjae says, grabbing a cup for himself. He goes for the corn chips, putting a single layer of them in his cup. He pauses, and then grabs a few of the shrimp crackers too. He has nice hands, small palms and quick fingers. Daehyun looks away and takes a sip of his beer when he thinks Youngjae’s caught him staring again.

He spots Jongin again, recognizing his wings and tail from behind. He’s a part of the dancing crowd, swaying face to face with someone. Jongin’s partner holds on to one of his shoulders with a gloved hand, patterned like a skeleton. His partner has a skeleton face mask pulled up over his forehead. He’s grinning, and from here, Daehyun can see a dimple chiseled in one cheek. They shift again, closer, hips swiveling in time together.

Daehyun looks back to Youngjae, who is following his gaze. “Did you want to dance or go back outside?”

“Outside,” Daehyun says. “I want to sit down. I want to make Himchan drink more for not replying to my messages earlier.”

Youngjae laughs. “Yeah, he can be hard to get ahold of when he’s not glued to his phone.” They migrate back towards the backdoor. “It’s either all or nothing, you know? He’s either talking to four different people while posting pictures everywhere or--” Youngjae pauses to shrug, “Himchan hyung isn’t touching his phone at all.”

“He’s the same way at work,” Daehyun says, happy to follow Youngjae down the back hallway. Things haven’t seemed to clear out much, but they’ve gotten lucky and don’t have to wait. “When it’s not something urgent, he’s got rapid-fire replies to my emails. But then, when I need him for something time-sensitive, poof! He’s gone. It’s so annoying.”

Youngjae nods, pressing open the door with his elbow. “Really, you think he’d learn by now, right?”

Outside, Daehyun’s reply tangles into a confused jumble of sound. Kris and Baekhyun might’ve taken their PDA to another party, but the seats are taken after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people attend a Halloween party, accidentally matching costumes.

“I thought you said our seats were safe!” Daehyun hisses as they move away from the door.

“Probably,” Youngjae says, “I said ‘probably,’ okay?” Daehyun keeps grumbling. “It looks like they might need to sit more than we do. It’s fine.”

Daehyun follows his gaze, really looking at the three women who have taken their spots. In Youngjae’s old seat, the scarecrow from earlier is looking better. They’ve sandwiched Minah between a calm Yongguk and an attentive Sojin. They both seem more than capable of making sure the young woman drinks enough water. Standing behind them are people Daehyun hasn’t seen before. Two women in matching maroon and green school uniforms stand behind Minah, concerned. The blonde in the jacket has a firm hand on Minah’s shoulder as they talk. The woman in the skirt has teal wavy hair that brushes past her shoulders when she leans down to listen better. Daehyun thinks the scarecrow looks much better now that she’s sitting and re-hydrating.

Standing behind Sehun, it looks like Joonmyeon gave up his spot to allow Sojin and Minah room to sit. His hands rub the little devil’s shoulders in what appears to be a divine massage. Daehyun’s eyes flick to Himchan, hoping to catch his eye, but his hyung isn’t paying attention. Hyeri’s taken Daehyun’s old spot beside Himchan, although her attention no longer rests on Minah. It seems like Himchan and Hyeri are content to talk, heads bowed close together. Daehyun thinks he sees Yongguk’s eyes rest on the pair when Himchan puts his arm over Hyeri’s shoulders, but he’s not sure. He doesn’t care either, if he’s being honest.

Not when he wants to sit and keep talking with Youngjae. “So where are we gonna go?” asks Daehyun, overriding his first instinct and trying his best not to whine.

“We’ll figure something out.” Youngjae sounds certain, confident. Daehyun swallows another infatuated sigh with his beer. “We might have to stand, but that’ll be fine, right?”

Daehyun points with one hand to the empty bench nestled in the back of the small yard. “What about over there?” It’s a bit secluded, sure, but it’s a seat.

“Probably not there,” Youngjae says immediately. “How about standing? I’m fine with standing.”

“What?”

“On second thought,” Youngjae says, “let’s go inside. And stand. Inside.”

“What’s wrong with that bench?” Daehyun asks. “It looks fine. Nobody’s spilled their drink or puked on it or anything. Let’s just sit there.” Daehyun watches Youngjae’s bottom lip disappear behind his teeth. Youngjae has a lovely mouth, a pretty shape Daehyun finds his gaze wandering toward more often than not. It’s hard to pay attention when all he wants to think about is what those lips feel like.

“I don’t know,” Youngjae says at last, bouncing his leg. “We’ll get cut off from their conversation. Is that okay?”

Daehyun shrugs one shoulder, trying to keep the corners of his mouth neutral. “I don’t mind.” He can’t bear a poker face any longer. Daehyun lifts his snack cup to his mouth, jiggling it to urge a few of the shrimp crackers towards his face. He overdoes it and ends up with a snack landslide rushing toward his face.

“Well,” Youngjae says, “if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” says Daehyun, quick to reply despite a full mouth. He tilts the cup down and the excess snacks fall back into place. Youngjae is looking at him again, the corners of his eyes crinkling with amusement. “What? It’d be easier to eat if I sat down.”

“That’s not…,” Youngjae stops and reconsiders his thought.

“That’s not?” Daehyun prompts.

“It would be easier, yeah,” he admits, nodding. Youngjae sighs through his nose, so quiet Daehyun would have missed it had he not been paying close attention. Daehyun nudges Youngjae with an elbow and tilts his head toward the bench. “Okay,” Youngjae says, and this time Daehyun leads the way.

The bench feels more secluded from the rest of the party than it looks. They’re tucked in the small backyard garden, sitting in the dim light away from the house. It’s out of the way of passers-by but not too private and intimidating. They can continue to watch the party without becoming unwitting participating in any antics.

Daehyun sits down on the bench, leaving enough room for Youngjae to sit beside him. He arranges the snack cup in his lap, holding it between his thighs and leaving one hand free. Youngjae’s eyes drop to Daehyun’s hips before fitting his cup between his own legs. Daehyun moves to help him before switching course to rub the back of his neck with his free hand instead. It isn’t his smoothest moment, but Youngjae doesn’t flinch, so Daehyun counts himself safe.

“Is that going to be enough food?” Daehyun asks, eyeing Youngjae’s corn chips. He wishes he’d thought to take more variety. Maybe Youngjae will share with him.

Youngjae shrugs. “I can always get more. Or I’ll grab a bite to eat on the way home.”

“Oh,” Daehyun says, forehead creasing as he looks Youngjae in the face. “Are you leaving soon?”

“I think right after I finish this beer.” Youngjae gestures with the can, tilting it in mock salute before knocking back another sip. Daehyun wants to knock it from his grasp if it would make Youngjae stay with him longer.

“Got someone special waiting for you, huh?” asks Daehyun, in the most casual tone he can muster. He watches Youngjae out of the corner of his eyes as he fishes in his cup for more food. When Youngjae meets his eye, Daehyun flashes a smile before focusing on getting out the last few crackers.

“No,” Youngjae says, “I don’t.”

“Then what’s the rush?”

“What’s it to you?”

Daehyun shrugs and pops a cracker into his mouth, chewing in thought. He flicks his eyes over to the table, watching Himchan gesture for the cigarettes and Yongguk push them across the table. Hyeri raises her eyebrows, unimpressed, and Himchan pockets the cigarettes in his jacket. “I’m just curious is all.”

“Curious about what?” Youngjae asks as Hyeri laughs at something Himchan said, leaning in to push him in jest. Himchan reacts in mock pain, angling himself toward her. She puts her elbow on the table, cradling her face in her palm as she shoots banter back.

“You,” Daehyun says, turning his attention back on Youngjae. He lets their eyes meet and his pulse speeds up. Youngjae doesn’t back down from the staring contest, but his face crinkles with mirth. Daehyun does his best to resist the urge to flick his eyes down toward Youngjae’s mouth to watch him lick his lips. Instead, he lets a smile spread across his face as his cheeks burst with the rush of a warm blush. He gives in, watching Youngjae’s lips relax before he looks away, chuckling.

Youngjae joins him, laughing. “Am I so mysterious?”

“Did I say mysterious? I don’t remember saying you were mysterious,” Daehyun says, looking back at Youngjae, still grinning.

“Oh, alright,” Youngjae says, “Curiosity, then. I spark your curiosity, do I?”

“You spark a lot more than that,” Daehyun says before he can stop himself.

Daehyun counts himself lucky Youngjae bursts into another spasm of laughter. “You’re the most ridiculous person at this party, I swear.” He pops a chip into his mouth and washes it down with beer. The way his throat works makes Daehyun’s mouth dry, so Daehyun follows Youngjae’s lead with his last cracker. He almost spits out his drink when Youngjae asks, “Do you want the rest of my chips?”

“Are you sure?” he asks,

“Yeah, I don’t want them anymore.” Youngjae scoots closer and tilts the cup like he’s going to dump the rest of his snacks. Instead, he presses his cup into the empty cup between Daehyun’s thighs.

As Youngjae finishes the transfer, Daehyun holds his breath and watches with wide eyes. “Oh,” he breathes, once Youngjae’s hands are away from his lap. He clears his throat. “Thanks.” There are only a few chips left; enough Daehyun can grab them all at once if he wants. He takes one then looks back at Youngjae.

“So what was it like when you first moved here? What did you think of the city?” Youngjae asks, eyes intent on Daehyun.

He finishes chewing as he begins to answer. “It’s weird to think about it now,” Daehyun says. “It felt like I was just visiting, those first few weeks. It was hard to make friends at first, and I kind of wish I had more people my year to feel comfortable around.” He shrugs, frowning for a moment before continuing. “I mean, I found a way to meet people and started learning my way around the city and everything, but those first few weeks were rough. I think it would have been harder for me to stay if I didn’t like it here so much.” Daehyun takes deliberate time looking back at Youngjae. “Or if I didn’t like the people so much, either.”

When Youngjae’s ears turn pink, Daehyun has to stifle the rush of a laugh. It comes out as a breathy giggle. He does his best to cover the sound with another sip of beer. When did his can get so light?

“Really?” Youngjae asks, his amused smile creeping into his tone. He leans closer and lowers his voice, “Do you say that to everyone you hit on, or just me?”

Mirroring him, Daehyun leans toward Youngjae. “Just when I mean it,” he whispers back. Youngjae is closer now than he’s been all night, and Daehyun wonders if breathing is as essential as he once thought. He tries not to move or do anything embarrassing, like spill his remaining beer all over himself. Or anything else that might send Youngjae running for the hills.

Close enough he can feel the puff air pulled away from him, Daehyun senses more than sees Youngjae’s breath hitch. His eyelids start falling closed and the world turns hazy and dreamlike for a moment, leaving the two of them smuggled away in a secluded bubble of existence where hearts beat faster than time, before Youngjae pulls away and Daehyun can breathe again. Daehyun almost misses Youngjae’s slight glance toward his lips before leaning back and laughing. Daehyun can’t help but grin, excited and confused. He isn’t sure if he saw that or if it was just wishful thinking, a remnant of the moment he made up in his head. He hopes, with all his being, it’s the former.

“Shameless,” Youngjae says, catching his breath. Daehyun isn’t sure what he means, but he laughs along anyway. Youngjae chuckles into his beer can before he drinks, and Daehyun averts his eyes. Sehun and Joonmyeon head from the table into the house, fingers laced together. The two women in matching uniforms trail after them, arm in arm and giggling. Himchan has an arm draped around Hyeri’s shoulders as she toys with his jacket, his face buried against her ear. He leans back and she follows, whispering something for his ears only. Jongup is doing a stellar job of ignoring the nerd and the werewolf coupled beside him. If the hand cupping the back of the werewolf’s head is any indication, Jongup has incredible focus. Yongguk, Minah, and Sojin seem to help provide distraction in the form of conversation.

“I think it’s time to go,” Youngjae says. Daehyun snaps his head back to him, concerned. “Stay long enough at a party and you get to see that hour where people start linking up, you know? It’s super awkward.”

“Mmm,” Daehyun agrees. “So, you’re leaving?”

The can in Youngjae’s fist crumples. “Yeah,” he says, standing. Daehyun purses his mouth, scrambling for a solution, anything to keep Youngjae talking with him for a little longer. “You okay?” Youngjae asks.

“Oh, yeah. I’ll walk out with you and throw this stuff away,” Daehyun says before finishing the last sip of beer. He takes the cups out from between his legs and stands. Daehyun follows Youngjae inside and ignores the falling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Once inside, they toss their cans and Daehyun dumps the snack cups. “Not hungry, huh?” Youngjae asks, winding his way through people. Following him towards the front door, Daehyun shrugs once. “I thought I’d stop someplace for food before I head home.”

“You were? Ah, you are?”

“I wonder if maybe you’d be interested in coming,” Youngjae says, hand on the doorknob. “But, I guess if you’re not hungry--”

“I’m hungry,” says Daehyun before amending, “I mean, I’d like to grab a bite to eat. With you.”

A megawatt smile spreads across Youngjae’s face. “Great,” he says as he opens the door. Daehyun follows through, closing it and leaving them alone together outside the house. The muffled party helps to cover the deafening sound of Daehyun’s heartbeat. “Maybe decide where you want to eat while I get us a taxi? I’m not picky,” Youngjae says, pulling out his phone. Face lit by the glow of his cell phone screen, he bites his bottom lip as he taps into a taxi service app.

Daehyun shoves his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet, happy. “You should show me your favorite place for late-night eats.”

“It isn’t that late,” Youngjae says. “It’s just past 2AM.” He pockets his phone and looks at Daehyun, eyes calm and intent as he takes a step forward. Their toes bump against each other, and Youngjae leans in again, a bit faster than before. Daehyun closes his eyes, angling his head right at the last minute. His mind spins with excitement, bolder with the touch of alcohol. The kiss is quick, chaste, something akin to an extended peck on the lips. Daehyun tries to follow the distance Youngjae pulls back, but Youngjae stops him.

“What was that for?” asks Daehyun, opening his eyes and blinking.

“Chickening out earlier,” says Youngjae in a quiet voice. He looks down at his hands and picks at his nails. Daehyun snorts, grabbing Youngjae’s fingers. “What?” Youngjae asks.

Daehyun moves in again, the tips of their noses brushing for a moment before pressing his lips to Youngjae’s mouth. Youngjae’s lips are warm and smooth, gliding with practiced expertise. Their mouths match each other as they seek out a slow rhythm, patient and giggling when their noses bump. Youngjae squeezes Daehyun’s hands, and Daehyun hopes the sweat on his palms isn’t enough to make them clammy. Their lips smack when Daehyun shifts, capturing Youngjae’s bottom lip between his own. He runs the tip of his tongue along the swell of it before releasing. Youngjae smiles as he presses another kiss against Daehyun’s lips, sending Daehyun’s heartbeat skipping.

Their hands untangle when Youngjae slides his hands up Daehyun’s arms as he steps closer. Daehyun hooks his fingers into the belt loops of Youngjae’s slacks, catching on the handcuffs. Their noses bump again when they turn their heads, Youngjae sliding his hands up to cradle Daehyun’s face. He catches Daehyun’s top lip between his teeth, before releasing it, sliding his tongue between his lips.

Daehyun relaxes his mouth enough that their next kiss is warm and wet, and Youngjae holds him tight but kisses him like he might break. Daehyun unhooks his hands from the front loops in favor of sliding to rest on Youngjae’s lower back. He rolls his hips against Youngjae, testing him, urging him. Youngjae groans and sinks his teeth into Daehyun’s lower lip, tugging and releasing it. Through heavy-lidded eyes, Daehyun can see the corner of his mouth quirk up in a smirk as they pant together.

Youngjae’s cell phone vibrates in his pocket, a bizarre sensation when it’s pressed against him through Youngjae’s pants. Youngjae keeps one hand cradling Daehyun's head, sliding from his jaw to the back of his neck, as the other fishes for his phone. “It’s the taxi service,” he says, voice rough. Youngjae clears his throat before he answers the phone. Daehyun considers rolling his hips again, but Youngjae keeps his hand moving. His thumb swipes over Daehyun’s skin as his fingers curl against the nape of Daehyun’s neck. It’s more than enough to make him melt. “Got it. We’re in Halloween costumes...cops and robbers. Thanks a lot, we’ll see you soon!”

“Will they be here soon?” Daehyun asks, licking his lips.

“Yeah,” Youngjae says, putting his phone away. “The cab’s a block or two away.” Youngjae steps away, letting his hand trail down Daehyun’s arm until their fingers lace together. He tugs Daehyun toward the curb as a black cab turns on the street, gold stripe painted across the side. “That must be ours.”

The cab slows to a stop in front of the house, and Youngjae greets the driver before verifying the taxi is theirs. He squeezes Daehyun’s hand before dropping it to open the door. Climbing in and sliding across the back seat, Youngjae clears a spot for Daehyun. As he ducks his head into the cab, Daehyun spares a look back to the house and grins. _I’ll have to thank hyung later,_ he thinks, shutting the door. _This was one hell of a party._

***

“They got in the cab together,” Jieun says, watching the tail lights of the taxicab disappear from sight. She leans her forehead against the first-floor window, defeated.

Hana grins, pressing a consolatory kiss to Jieun’s cheek. Sunhwa laughs, triumphant, “You owe me twenty thousand won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I deeply appreciate every comment and kudos and bookmark left on this fic (my first chaptered fic in a long, long time). I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> XO see you soon~


End file.
